The Final Deception Of Organization XIII
by Malexos
Summary: When the time comes. . .Will you know the way?
1. Prologue

The Final Deception Of Organization Thirteen

_**Prologue: Luxan**_

_Neither in darkness . . ._

_Nor in Light . . ._

_But in Twilight . . ._

_Do we dwell . . ._

_Thriving in the hopes . . . _

_That we may become whole . . ._

_Once more . . ._

Was it the end, or had it just begun? Had time itself stopped at that final strike of the keyblade, that accursed weapon?

And most Importantly, what next? What would happen to the Legacy of Organization XIII? Would it end? Doubtedly. Successors were more likely. But what would they choose to do with their as yet unknown supremacy over all lesser Nobodies? Would they abuse their power, as did the first organization did, and so many others with power and authority?

Or would they realize the error in the ways of the first organization, and put an end to all Nobodies, once and for all?

That, My friend, is yet to be decided.

"Who am I?"

"Nobody."

"What is my purpose for being?"

"Nothing."

"Who are you?"

" . . . Nobody."

It was like a sweet dream, one that Luxan would like to forget.

Everything had been perfect before that night, but Luxan would never remember what he was like before. _**Before** **what?** _Had he been kind and respected? Or a known evil to the likes of everyone who was linked to him. _**Who am I?** _

He would never know what kind of person lurked beneath the Black Cloak he now wore. **_My identity?_**

All he knew was what was laid out in front of him: 12 others, just like him, **_My friends? My family?_** And the headquarters of the organization. **_My home?_**

Although he would never know what kind of person he was before becoming a nobody, he knew what he was now. A monster. Over the time that he had mysteriously appeared in Castle Oblivion, Luxan had become a cold and callous person. The ones who had served as surrogate family for him, he had isolated himself as much as possible, then he had to remind himself countless times: "They're on my side. They're just like me."

He had never learned to trust them completely, but he had at least learned to accept the fact that they were all he had now.

No memories, no possessions, nothing. Just them. And for now;

that was just enough to live for.


	2. Chapter I: Xeilas

The Final Deception Of Organization XIII

Chapter: I

"Is there nothing we can do, Adamus? What would become of the worlds if the Organization made the same mistake as did the others? What will . . . become of us?"  
"Please forgive me, Anastasia, but the fate of the worlds . . . our fate . . . rests within Castle Oblivion, in the hearts of Organization XIII."

"This place . . . So much light . . . Where am I . . .?" It was Alexis..  
Was she Alexis? Suddenly, she was having trouble remembering her own name. You have no name.  
It was as if she had never existed. You don't exist.  
"But If I don't exist, why am I here, what is my purpose." You have no purpose. Your life has no meaning. You are merely . . .an empty body. A Nobody.

A girl suddenly woke, in a strange, plain white room.  
She had had the most realistic dream; she was falling. Just falling. Falling into darkness, yet feeling as if she was blinded by light. It was an uncomfortable feeling, and she was almost too happy to be awake.  
Her eyes felt restless and heavy, and as she sat up, she began to feel light-headed. "Ohhhh . . . "She yawned, lazily, stretching her arms.  
"Welcome to the realm of the Awakened, Xeilas." That surprised her. A man in a black cloak was hovering outside of the door to this unusual room. "You must have me mistaken with another girl, my name's-""what's the matter, Xeilas? Can't you remember your real name?" The girl became angry. "Of course I can!" She defied. "It's . . . umm . . . well . . . I don't know . . ." She said softly, hoping the man couldn't hear her. She felt embarrassed. She couldn't even remember her own name!  
But that wasn't the worst of it. If she didn't have a name, did that mean she didn't exist? You don't exist. And why did that sound familiar? "So, I really don't exist, do I?" She asked. For some reason, she felt like the strange man in black meant to help her. It was unexplainable, but suddenly, she trusted him. She wanted to tell him everything suddenly; how she felt, everything. "You're not supposed to exist. And you don't. Neither do I. I don't understand it all, but for some reason, were in between Existence and Extinction."  
The girl thought about this for a moment, trying to grasp all of this information that had suddenly been laid upon her.  
It was all very confusing to her. I exist . . . but I . . . don't . . . exist? Finally, she managed to ask: "Do you remember your name?" The man also thought about this. "No. I live here alone. I awoke here one day, and couldn't remember a thing. And I was hungry, so I wandered around this place, hoping to find a kitchen; instead, I found a library. A book was laying open on the floor, so I picked It up, and there was a picture in it. It was of me. There was a caption next to the picture that read: Luxan, Member No: I.  
I had no Idea what it meant, but I guessed that it must be my name. But still . . ." He hesitated. "Something didn't feel right. But for now, that's all I've got."  
The Girl and Luxan were silent. Neither of them wanted to talk.  
If they did, what was there to talk about? Weather? There were no windows, or even a way out of the castle, as far as they knew. Each other? They couldn't remember anything about themselves.  
So there was silence.  
Until the girl had an Idea. She quickly stood up from her bed. "Can you show me the Library . . . umm?" "It's Luxan."  
"Right. Can you, Luxan? I need to know something! Please!" She was begging now. It seemed to Luxan that whatever the girl needed to know, it was important. But he was more than happy to take her, after all;

It wasn't everyday that someone came along, that he could call 'friend'.


End file.
